Matilda/Gallery
Season two A Friend in Deed Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png|Pinkie wishes Matilda a happy birthday. Matilda bewildered S2E18.png|Uh, who said my name? Matilda S2E18.png|Awwwh, such a dear. Matilda Smiling S2E18.png|Matilda. Matilda full body shot S2E18.png|Doesn't she look lovely? Matilda happy S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png|Reunited at last. Matilda Smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda "I never told you about her" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "added up to Matilda" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie winks at Cranky Doodle with Matilda S02E18.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png|They looking at new scrapbook. Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png|Matilda and Cranky in a flashback. Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Matilda "nopony calls him Doodle" S02E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png|Happy to be together again. Happy together S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helps S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png|They're about to kiss! Pinkie Pie interrupts S2E18.png|Some privacy please Pinkie? Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|Pinkie! Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png|"Privacy, sorry." Season four Pinkie Pride Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Season five Slice of Life Matilda opens scrapbook S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda at Manehattan S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda with their drinks S5E9.png Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda pasting wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda pastes wedding invitation on scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda sees Cranky putting down a sack of fruits S5E9.png Cranky closes the door S5E9.png Matilda "Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow?" S5E9.png Cranky "they're just as excited for us to be married as I am" S5E9.png Cranky and Matilda rubbing on each other's faces S5E9.png Matilda "awfully silly" S5E9.png Matilda "they've got the wrong date" S5E9.png Matilda shocked S5E9.png Matilda "The invitations are wrong!" S5E9.png Matilda pointing at the wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png Cranky "But I got such a good deal on them" S5E9.png Matilda "Everypony in town got these!" S5E9.png Matilda "The princesses have even RSVP'd!" S5E9.png Cranky "I told you we should have eloped!" S5E9.png Matilda "Oh, dear" S5E9.png Matilda "The caterer" S5E9.png Matilda "the flowers" S5E9.png Matilda "the musicians!" S5E9.png Matilda "We've got to move it all to today!" S5E9.png Matilda runs S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Matilda watching the chaos S5E8.png Matilda in great distress S5E9.png Matilda "somepony's gotta help me!" S5E9.png Matilda looking around S5E9.png Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Amethyst Star "me?" S5E9.png Matilda asking Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Matilda "so you'll do it?" S5E9.png Amethyst Star happy to help S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star looking toward the fight S5E9.png Rainbow thrown onto a house S5E9.png House destroyed S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star standing together S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Matilda "I hope Cranky remembers" S5E9.png Matilda in a great panic S5E9.png Matilda "I'll never get my mane done in time!" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom tells Matilda to relax S5E9.png Lotus Blossom "we can handle anything!" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom "once did a pony's hair during the ceremony" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom look at Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet soaking in a large tub S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I've just got to say" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet offers a hand to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shaking Stephen Magnet's hand S5E9.png Stephen Magnet introduces himself S5E9.png Stephen Magnet is "Cranky's best beast!" S5E9.png Matilda "you're Stephen Magnet?" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "surely he must have told you about the time" S5E9.png Matilda still incredulous S5E9.png Stephen Magnet talking with Matilda S5E9.png Stephen Magnet winks at Matilda S5E9.png Matilda "I assumed you were a pony" S5E9.png Matilda "no idea you had such adventures together" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing in Matilda's face S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "in all that we've been through together" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet tapping Matilda's nose S5E9.png Matilda wiping her tears away S5E9.png Matilda talking about Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Matilda "all the stress I've put myself through" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom combing Matilda's mane S5E9.png Matilda with a new mane style S5E9.png Matilda "the wedding isn't the important thing" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom hear Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing heartily S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I have got a bridge to sell you!" S5E9.png Matilda getting nervous again S5E9.png Matilda super nervous close-up S5E9.png Matilda freaking out S5E9.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor Mare teasing Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Cranky Doodle grumbling nervously S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda at the altar S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Cranky looking at Matilda lovingly S5E9.png Matilda looking at Cranky lovingly S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Matilda S5E9.png Matilda getting teary "I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey kiss S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle kissing S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda happy S5E9.png Princess Spike Spike helping Matilda S5E10.png Spike solves Matilda's problem S5E10.png Season six 28 Pranks Later Crusaders sell cookies to Cranky and Matilda S6E15.png Cranky buys cookies from Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E15.png Cranky waving goodbye to the Crusaders S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies cornering Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Ponies wiping rainbow colors away S6E15.png Ponies grinning at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash "none of you are?" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "of course not, silly!" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say "gotcha!" to Rainbow S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "shucks, it was nothing" S6E15.png Pinkie "just a little something I threw together" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png Season eight The Break Up Break Down Cranky Doodle and Matilda sharing spaghetti S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Season nine A Trivial Pursuit Maud and Mudbriar appear holding hooves S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle hears Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle freaks out at Spike S9E16.png Twilight "this has nothing to do with" S9E16.png Twilight "this is not just a game!" S9E16.png Twilight starting to going insane S9E16.png Zoom in on Twilight's insane face S9E16.png Twilight enraged in Spike's face S9E16.png Twilight and Spike listen to Granny Smith S9E16.png Rainbow glares and sneers at Applejack S9E16.png AJ and Rainbow stare each other down S9E16.png Bulk shouts loudly next to Fluttershy S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png Granny rolls her eyes at AJ and RD S9E16.png Granny announces 'Literary Figures' category S9E16.png Teams groaning next to Granny Smith S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Spike changes Team Maud-Briar's score S9E16.png Rainbow Dash and Matilda grinning S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps on a team S9E16.png Rainbow Dash declaring "rigged!" S9E16.png AJ mentions 'Wonderbolt History' category S9E16.png Rainbow Dash "that's totally different!" S9E16.png Matilda puts hoof on Dash's shoulder S9E16.png AJ glares at innocent-looking Rainbow S9E16.png Applejack "a question about apples" S9E16.png Applejack already forgot the question S9E16.png Applejack "what was the question again?" S9E16.png Granny Smith "you kiddin' me?" S9E16.png Fluttershy "I'm just guessing" S9E16.png Fluttershy "is it zap apples?" S9E16.png Bulk Biceps giving a loud "yeah!" S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk about to high-hoof S9E16.png Bulk high-hoofs Fluttershy too hard S9E16.png Bulk Biceps looking embarrassed S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Second round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Everypony thinking about the answer S9E16.png Spike deducts point from Team Flutter-Bulk S9E16.png Spike and Team Flutter-Bulk look at Twilight S9E16.png Twilight calls out Applejack and Rainbow S9E16.png Twilight calling out Maud and Mudbriar S9E16.png Granny begins 'Sticks and Stones' category S9E16.png Granny Smith "used to start a fire" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie answers "the black one!" S9E16.png Maud Pie "the answer is flint" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "we both get points" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Granny and contestants look at Pinkie S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Rainbow and Matilda with a score of 50 S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk with a score of 48 S9E16.png Rainbow Dash with a confident grin S9E16.png Rainbow Dash answers "twenty!" S9E16.png Rainbow Dash with hoof to her ear S9E16.png Rainbow Dash gloating at Applejack S9E16.png Granny Smith asks Day Spa question S9E16.png Granny Smith "uh... no" S9E16.png The Last Problem Lots of side characters watch the ceremony S9E26.png Lots of side characters gasping in horror S9E26.png Supporting characters on red background S9E26.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie appears behind Cranky Doodle MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie asks about Cranky's favorite flavor MLPS5.png Cranky Doodle Donkey answers "vanilla" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "well, you're in luck!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie presses her face to Cranky's face MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shoving Cranky Doodle over MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Miscellaneous Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg